Ai Wil Olweys Lop Yu
by HyuuGaMisako
Summary: Crita ini adalah perbaikan dari Because Op Yu... yang sebetulnya salah submit... Ceritanya sama bout NejiTen tapi udah melewati inspeksi ketat, maap yang Because Op Yu...salah update... Please Read....
1. Chapter 1

Pendahuluan (udah kayak mau bikin makalah aja yak

**Pendahuluan **(udah kayak mau bikin makalah aja yak??) : Yooosssshh!! Akhirnya cita-cita gue bikin ff Naruto kewujud juga…Senangnya… Kalo masih kurang bagus, mohon dimaapin segede-gedenya. .v maklum, status masih junior…

**Disclaimer **: Tentunya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei adalah pemilik resmi Naruto, tapi gue pengen Neji buat gue!! Huaaaaaaa!!

**Summary**: Ini adalah sedikit cerita gimana perjalanan NejiTen dari pas jadian sampe akhirnya melangkah ke pelaminan dan beberapa kisah pengiring lainnya… hehehehehe… Enjoy it!

**P.S**: yang dalam kurung (…) adalah sedikit komen gak guna dari gw.

**Chapter 1**: Flower Bucket

Hari itu Hyuuga Neji sedang cengo dirumahnya yang gueeddeeeee bgt dah. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah buket bunga pernikahan yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja belajarnya.

Kalau melihat buket bunga itu, muka Neji langsung memerah. Buket bunga itu membantunya untuk mendapatkan cewek idamannya, TenTen.

Neji mengenang masa-masa penuh-muka-merah itu.

**_Flashback_**

_Siang itu di Konoha sedang ada hajatan gede-gedean. Karena eh karena, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata sedang melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan mereka dihalaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. _

_Hinata sangat cantik dengan gaun tradisional Cina berbahan satin berwarna biru, sedangkan Naruto tidak biasanya terlihat cool dengan jas resmi berwarna biru tua yang dan celana panjang yang pokoke snadalah sama bajunya Hinata _(silahkan bayangkan….)_._

_Semua orang yang menghadiri acara resepsi tersebut terlihat penuh senyum dan kegembiraan._

_Tsunade, sang Godaime, dan asistennya, Shizune asik mengobrol dengan Hyuuga Hiashi._

_Akimichi Chouji sedang sibuk mencicipi makanan demi makanan yang disajikan._

_Si Kawaii Kazekage-sama, Gaara, terlihat memegang segelas jus jeruk sambil memilah kue mana yang kan dia makan dari sekian banyak kue diatas nampan perak._

_Hatake Kakashi-sensei, si anbu tampan, sedang mengobrol dengan Kurenai-sensei. Di gendongannya terlihat sesosok anak kecil imut yang tak lain adalah anak Kurenai-sensei dengan Asuma-sensei yang sudah 'pergi' terlebih dulu._

_Gai-sensei dan Lee sedang berlomba menghabiskan tempura udang yang sengaja mereka ambil banyak-banyak._ ("Lee!! Kau tidak akan mengalahkan ku!!" Seru Gai-sensei semangat. "Guru, maaf, tapi kali ini akulah yang akan menang!" Seru Lee gak kalah semangat)

_Temari, dengan sepiring sushi di tangan kiri, sedang berusaha menyuapi Shikamaru yang ngotot malas makan. _("Shikamaru, aku tau kamu males. Tapi jangan sampe kamu males makan." Ujar Temari sabar. "Heeh… merepotkan sekali." Balas Shikamaru yang akhirnya mematikan rokoknya dan mau disuapi Temari).

_Pairing tokoh utama kita, Neji dan TenTen, sedang duduk bersama Sasuke dan Sakura di bawah payung besar di samping kolam ikan. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat Naruto yang dari tadi tidak pernah melepaskan Hinata._

_Mereka pun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri pasangan baru ini._

"_Cieeeeehhhh… Yang penganten baru…" Sapa TenTen dan Sakura._

"_Naruto, Hinata, selamat ya!!" Seru Neji dan Sasuke._

"_Tengkyu peri mach! _(Huuuuuhhhh!! Niat bahasa inggris gak sih?? -sweatdropped-)_" Sahut Naruto senang._

"_Justru sepertinya kami yang harus berterimakasih sama kalian. Kalian mau jadi pendamping kami" Ujar Hinata dengan senyum manis semanis gula _(semut-semut ampe ngumpul!).

"_Udah kewajiban sbagai temen." Jawab Sasuke kalem._

"_Demi adik sendiri. Mengapa tidak?" Balas Neji _

(harap diperhatikan bahwa Neji mengidap penyakit yaitu penggunaan-bahasa-indonesia-sopan-yang-sudah-disempurnakan-sesuai-kamus tingkat akut dan menurut diagnosis dokter sudah sangat sulit disembuhkan).

_Pada hari itu Neji dan TenTen adalah pengiring mempelai wanita. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menjadi pengiring pengantin pria. _

_Sepanjang upacara pernikahan sampai resepsi, Neji dan TenTen tidak henti-hentinya saling melirik satu sama lain _(wedehhhhh!! Ehem! Ehem! Hueeekk!! Gw sebetulnya TBC atau muntaber sih??)_._

_Neji mengagumi TenTen dalam balutan gaun Lavendernya, sedangkan TenTen mengagumi Neji dalam tuxedo putihnya yang membuat Neji semakin cool n' calm. Kawaii ne!! Pikir TenTen berulang kali _(ooooowwwwhhh co cwit!! –Cling cling cling! Sound ngepek dadakan-)_._

_Menjelang akhir pesta, Hinata mengadakan lomba kecil-kecilan khas perayaan pernikahan, lempar buket bunga. Semua jomblowan dan jomblowati _(hah?)_ atau para Konoha couples pada desek-desekan mau dapetin buket bunga ntu. Kan kalo dapet katanya bakalan nikah segera _(ternyata mitos ini sampe ke Konoha juga!!)_._

_Hinatapun melemparnya,_

_Apa yang terjadi, saudara-saudara??_

_Semakin dekat…_

_Semakin dekat…_

_Gawang Persita udah di depan mata…_

_Satu langkah lagi…_

_Dan…_

_Dan…_

_Hap!!_

_Buket bunga itu langsung jatuh mulus ditangan TenTen. Kontan TenTen terkejut setengah idup. Banyak cewek-cowok Konoha yang kuciwa gak dapet n'tu bunga. _

(Kita pindah kamera…-mas kameramen!!-)

_Dipojokan yang gelap dan misterius _(hihihihihihihihihihi….!! –sound ngepek lagi dari Kunti-chan-)_, Hyuuga Hiashi sedang memukul-mukul boneka kelinci yang selalu ia bawa untuk dijadikan sasaran pukulan kalo lagi kesel atawa malu _(Ini Hyuuga Hiashi atau mamanya Nene yang di Crayon Shinchan??)_. _

"_Haduuuuuhhhh Neji, jangan sampai kau keselek lagi gara-gara malu ya!!" Berkali-kali ia mengucapkannya sambil mem-babak-belur-i si boneka kelinci malang._

(Kamera kembali tertuju pada acara hajatan…)

"_NEJI, SLAMAT YAAAAAAA!!" Teriak semua orang._

_Baru juga dimantrain ama Hiashi, Neji yang emang gak ikutan berebutan bunga langsung keselek pudding coklat yang lagi dia makan. Huhueeekkkk!! Hwueeeekkk!! Auuuukkkk!! Guk! Guk! _(lho? Ini keselek apa ketularan Akamaru?)_._ _Dengan alasan, malu sama TenTen n' smua yang ada di situ. _

_Neji bahkan sempet keselek lagi pas Naruto teriak, "Woi!! Neji! Pokoke undangan selanjutnya dari ente, okeh?" Setelah itu Neji langsung tepar _(tewas terdampar!)_ dengan muka sangat amat merah._

**_End of Flashback_**

Neji kembali menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebetulnya gak gatel sama sekali (yah iyalah! Wong tiap hari keramas pake Klir Anti Dandrup!).

Neji yang kadang suka kelewat cool ini suka melakukan hal-hal gila dan tak terduga kalo lagi malu terutama kalo didepan TenTen.

Contohnya ya itu tadi, keselek pudding ampe dua kali terus tepar yang bikin TenTen merasa amat bersalah telah mendapatkan buket bunga Hinata.

Pernah sekali Neji keselek ketupat pas lagi makan Ketoprak Moro Seneng (guest star!! Tukang 'Toprak langganan gue…) bareng TenTen abis selesai latihan bareng Lee n' Gai-sensei.

Waktu itu Neji lagi asik mengunyah ketupat ketika tiba-tiba TenTen meluk Neji gara-gara kesenengan akhirnya bisa makan bareng alias kencan, walopun pas itu mereka belom resmi jadian.

Dan peristiwa keselek Neji biasanya diakhiri dengan teparnya Neji dengan muka yang sangat merah (duaakkkk! Duenggg! Gw digampar ama Neji).

Si Masnya tukang 'toprak juga kebingungan dan menengok ke panci tempat dia naro gula jawa alus. Gak ada tai cicak jatoh kan?? Pikir Mas tukang 'toprak cemas.

TenTen sempet sedikit heran, padahal setau TenTen ketopraknya Neji cabenya cuman atu. TenTen yang cabenya tiga aja gak reflek sedikitpun.

Lagi-lagi TenTen harus kewalahan nganterin Neji kerumahnye yang supergede.

Neji cuman bisa nyengir-nyengir gak jelas kalo inget kejadian ketoprak dan pudding itu. Tapi, muka Neji kembali merah kalau mengingat kejadian selanjutnya dari buket bunga Hinata itu.

_**Daitai itsumo doori ni (Just like always)**_

_**Sono kado wo magareba (As I turn that corner)**_

_**Hitonami ni magire komi (I am lost in the waves of people)**_

_**Tokete kiete iku (Melting, disappearing)**_

_**Boku wa michi wo nakushi (I lost my way)**_

_**Kotoba suranaku shite shimau (I even completely lost my words)**_

_-Michi To You All-_

(mas pengatur saun ngepek, pas banget lho puternya!!)

That's the ending song 4 d' first chapz.

_Sepohon sirih (eh?) dari gw…_

**P.S**: kali ini yang dalem kurung (…) adalah keadaan/ situesien yang terjadi…

**Gw**: Akhirnye… FF gw sendiri. (Gw ngelap keringet dan airmata yang bercucuran. Di belakang udah ada lagu We Are The Champion-nya Queen sbagai saun ngepek)

**Neji**: (nongol dari WC abis kebelet) Heh, Misako-chan!! Masa' gue dibikin keselek terus-terusan??

**Gw**: Gomen ne… abis gue bingung Lo bakal ngapain kalo lagi malu. Gue bikin aja keselek! (Duuukk! Dhueng! Gubrak! Gabruk! Gue di Hakke Kuushou ma Neji).

**Neji**: Makan tuh…

**TenTen**: (Baru nongol juga nih) Eh, bagian gue lagi 'mengenang' mana?? Masa Neji doang yang diceritain.

**Gw**: Iye! Iye! Ntar makanya tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Oia, Lo mau keselek juga nggak??

**TenTen**: Hah?? M-K-S-D L-O?? -maksud lo??- Souryuu Tensakai!!

Clep! Clep! Clep! Clep! Ribuan kunai n' shuriken nusuk gw…

**Neji **&** TenTen**: Ditunggu review-nya yahhhhhh!!

**Gw**: (dengan sekarat) Se…Se…Sekalian masukan 'n kritik yawwwhhhh…. Dan… to…to…tolong di riii…riii…riiipiiuwww… reviewnyaaaaaa….aahhh… (Bluk! Gw tepar dan mendadak sekelompok perawat ninja misterius mendatangi gw sambil membawa tandu)

**Neji**: Kasian… (Dia 'n TenTen langsung sweatdropped tingkat tinggi)

Next, **Chapter 2: **Pengintai Amatir!!


	2. Chapter 2: Keselekpun berlanjut

**Pendahuluan **(udah kayak mau bikin makalah aja yak??) : Yooosssshh!! Akhirnya cita-cita gue bikin ff Naruto kewujud juga…Senangnya… Kalo masih kurang bagus, mohon dimaapin segede-gedenya. .v maklum, status masih junior…

**Disclaimer **: Tentunya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei adalah pemilik resmi Naruto, tapi gue pengen Neji buat gue!! Huaaaaaaa!!

**Summary**: Ini adalah sedikit cerita gimana perjalanan NejiTen dari pas jadian sampe akhirnya melangkah ke pelaminan dan beberapa kisah pengiring lainnya… hehehehehe… Enjoy it!

**P.S**: yang dalam kurung (…) adalah sedikit komen gak guna dari gw.

_Yyyyyoooooooossssssssshhhhhhhh!!_

**Chapter 2**: Pengintai Amatir!!

Well, pada chapter lalu kan kita baru tau sampe Neji tepar gara-gara keselek pudding.

Kita beralih lagi (mas kameramen, arahin ke Neji duonk!!) ke cowok tampan (chuih! –tapi ini fakta-) alias Hyuuga Neji yang masih betah nongkrong di kamarnya di Hyuuga Residence (wedeeeeehhhhh!!).

Pikirannye melayang lagi ke masa itu.

_Flashback_

_Neji dengan sukses tepar setelah pudingnya salah jalur. Yang harusnya ke jalur cepet malah ke jalur lambat, eh, eh, maap salah._

_ Yang seharusnya lewat kerongkongan malah lewat tenggorokan _(tau bedanya khan??)_._

_TenTen panik abis ngeliat cowok tampannya tepar akibat pudding coklat yang kejam._

_TenTen langsung menghampiri Neji dengan membawa buket bunga yang telah ia dapatkan._

_"Dasar! Anak aneh!" Gumam TenTen sambil menaruh kepala Neji ke pangkuannya._

_"TenTen, mendingan kamu anterin Neji ke kamarnya deh…" Kata Lee yang nyamperin dua temen se-timnya itu._

_TenTen mengangguk dan memapah Neji._

_Bused dah… Ni anak berat juga… Pikir TenTen dengan keringat yang mulai menitik-nitik bajunya._

_Sambil memapah Neji di bahu kanannya, TenTen menghampiri Hinata yang sedang minum jus di meja minuman._

_"Eeh… Hinata-chan," panggil TenTen pelan._

_"TenTen-chan?" Hinata berbalik dan mendapati kakak sepupu tampannya lunglai dengan muka merah, "Neji-niisan kenapa?"_

_"Ano… Sore wa… Neji keselek pudding abis aku dapet buket bunga kamu." Jelas TenTen sedikit sal-ting._

_"Hee??" Hinata sedikit kaget._

_"Maka daripada itu _(penjajahan didunia harus dihapuskan!! –Lho?? Aduh salah! Gw lagi ngapalin UUD pembukaan soalnya-)_, kamarnya Neji dimana? Aku mau anterin dia dulu." Ujar TenTen sedikit terengah._

_"Humm… Diseberang ruangan ke tiga setelah ruang tamu," Jawab Hinata, "kalo ragu-ragu, liat aja ruangan yang pintunya ditempelin tulisan 'Neji's Room' gambar miki mos." _(Gubraaakkk!! –miki mos? hell no!!-)

_"Okeh, okeh." TenTen mengangguk tanda mengerti._

_ Dengan hati-hati TenTen memapah Nej ke kamarnya._

_Ruangan tiga setelah ruang tamu, sebrangnye… Ada tulisan 'Neji's Room' gambar miki mos… heh? Pasti nyang ini nih. Batin TenTen semangat._

_TenTen menggeser pintu kamar Neji dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar dengan dinding putih bersih, begitu pula dengan seprai kasur, lemari pakaian, dan benda-benda lain yang ada di kamar itu._

_Ampun nyai… Ni kamar jauuuuwwwwhhhhh lebih terawat dari kamar gue yang berantakannya bikin penata ruang dan arsitek depresi berat _(TenTen, kita sama!! –Clep,clep,clep, TenTen menikmati nusukin badan gw pake kunai n shuriken-)_, pikir TenTen._

_Dengan hati-hati TenTen menaruh tubuh Neji ke atas kasur yang uuueeeemmmpppuuukk tenan…_

_Setelah itu, TenTen menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di sofa putih di pojok kamar Neji. Neji masih memejamkan mata dan mukanya masih serupa kepiting rebus dikasi pewarna merah._

_TenTen berdiri dari sofa dan pindah tempat ke meja belajar Neji._

_Di atas meja belajar Neji, ada 3 frame foto dari kayu yang memuat foto Neji dan orang-orang terdekatnya._

_Di frame kayu -berpelitur hitam- pertama, terlihat foto Neji sendiri sedang tersenyum malu-malu. Kalau dilihat dari situasi dan tanggalnya, sepertinya ini foto pas Neji lulus ujian Jounin._

_Mukanya cute banget, pikir TenTen._

_Di frame kedua –berpelitur krem-, ada foto Neji bareng pamannya Hiashi dan kedua adik sepupunya, Hinata dan Hanabi. Bisa keliatan kalo mereka akur adem ayem banget._

_Keluaga Hyuuga memang hebat, komen TenTen dalam hati._

_Di frame ketiga –sepertinya ini dicat, warnanya putih-, kali ini muka TenTen mengeluarkan semburat merah dibalik olesan tipis blass on _(gini bukan tulisannya?? Maklum, gak suka pake blass on. Gatel. –Neji n' TenTen sweatdropped dibelakang gw-)_ pink-nya._

_Ini adalah foto kami dengan Gai-sensei, pikir TenTen excited._

_Latar foto itu adalah lapangan tempat mereka biasa latihan. Gai-sensei berdiri di tengah-belakang. Di depannya ada –dari kiri- Lee, TenTen, dan Neji. Muka Gai-sensei dan Lee terlihat bersemangat. Dimuka TenTen terlihat sedikit semburat merah, dan Neji terlihat santai seperti biasa dengan tangan terlipat di dada._

_"Mmhh…" Neji tiba-tiba bangun dan berusaha duduk di atas tempat tidurnya._

_TenTen menoleh dan menghampiri Neji, "Eh? Neji?? Kamu udah gak pa-pa??"_

_Neji mengangguk pelan, "Maaf ya. Jadi merpotkan kamu."_

(Couple ini lagi bermuka merah padam –kalo merah menyala serem bo!!- di belakang gue)

(Plakk!! Jegeeerrrr!! –gw digampar ma couple ini-)

(Aduuuuhhh!! Iya maapin gw!! Mas kameramen! Balik tu de stori!)

_"Bener kamu gak pa-pa?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba keselek gak ada angin gak ada gledek."_

_"Hueekk!! Huukk!! Huk!" Neji keselek ludahnya sendiri._

_TenTen nabok jidatnya sendiri _(kalo dia nabok jidat gue….. yaudah, tabok aja! Gw gak brani bales, takut dijadiin sasaran latihan shuriken –Gubrak!! NejiTen jatoh dibelakang gw-)_._

_"Maaf. Aduuh…" Neji jadi malu-malu anjing._

_"Kamu suka kayak gini ya kalo lagi malu sama orang??"_

_"Kurang lebih."_

_TenTen menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya _(gimana tuh?).

**_Dakedo hitotsu dake wa (But just one thing)_**

**_Nokotteta nokotteta (remains, remains)_**

**_Kimi no koe ga (Your voice)_**

**_Warau kao mo okaru kao mo subete (Your smiling faces, your angry faces, everything)_**

**_Boku wo arukaseru (Keeps me walking on)_**

**_Kumo ga kireta saki wo (The point where the clouds break)_**

**_Mitara kitto (I'm sure you can see it)_**

_Nee wakaru desho? (You know what I mean?)__Nee wakaru desho? (You know what I mean?)_

_-Michi To You All- _(Gw cinta bgt ma ni ending song…)

_"Oia. TenTen?" Panggil Neji ragu-ragu._

_"Hn?" TenTen menatap Neji._

_Neji menelan ludah _(Ya i ya lah! Emang debus, nelen paku??)_._

_"Kamu…Kamu…eh…" Neji terbata-bata _(Neji terbata-bata?? Oh mi gosh! Hari bentar lagi sore!! –apa hubungannya??-).

_"Aku… Aku… kenapa?"_

_"I…itu… kamu… kamu mau tidak jadi p…pacar…aku?"_

(Baru kali ini gw liat 'penembakan' edisi bahasa-indonesia-yang-sudah-disempurnakan-tingkat-akut. Disarankan bagi para guru bahasa Indonesia yang ingin mengajarkan cara 'nembak' yang sopan, hubungi Hyuuga Neji dirumahnya –masa di rumah tetangga?? Misako-chan lagi setres yahh?? Neji Quote-).

_"Eh? I…itu…iya…iya…aku mau." Jawab TenTen dengan muka merah._

_Neji tersenyum lembut, selembut sutra cina _(oooohhhh, co cwit!! –cring cring cring, saun ngepek yang telah ditunggupun muncul-).

_Muka keduanya merah._

_Lalu, tanpa disangka, Neji mendekatkan dirinya pada TenTen. TenTen terkejut, jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar._

_Lebih dekat…_

_Lebih dekat…_

_Sedikit lagi…_

_Bibir Neji dan TenTen nyaris bersentuhan, ketika tiba-tiba Neji berhenti dan berbisik ditelinga TenTen, "Byakugan!"_

_Neji melihat sekeliling._

_"Heh? Ada pa' Neji?"_

_"Lihat saja sendiri."_

_"Woooiiiii!! Yang di depan, udahan deh ngupingnya!!" Teriak Neji, seketika penyakitnya ilang._

_Blakkk!! Jegeeerrr!! Pintu kamar Neji terbuka dan ada sekitar lebih dari stengah lusin shinobi jatuh kedombrangan di lantai keramik kamar Neji yang mengkilap._

_"Kalau kalian mau mencuri-dengar orang lain, kalian salah sasaran." Ujar Neji, penyakitnya balik lagi._

_"Hehehe… Maapin kite nyahhh!!" Sahut Naruto, yang mewakili mereka berbicara._

_Mereka yang menguping adalah: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shino, dan Gaara. _(What tha hell?? Gaara si Kazekage-sama 'n Shino nyang alim ikutan nguping?? –mengapa ini yang terjadiiii…iiii!!-)

**_End of Flashback_**

What happen next?? Stay tune, okay minna-san??

_Yyyyyoooooooossssssssshhhhhhhh!!__Segenggam sirih (eh? Masih salah ya?) dari gw…_

**P.S**: kali ini yang dalem kurung (…) adalah keadaan/ situesien yang terjadi…

**Gw**: Yosh!! Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga!! Gw merasakan semangat daya juang gw mulai meningkat!! (Mas nyang ngatur saun ngepek nyetelin choir-nya You Raise Me Up-nya Josh Grobak, eh, Groban.)

**Neji**: (Sweatdropped) Tuhan, pulihkanlah manusia nyang ngaku-ngaku jadi saudara jauh Hyuuga ini. Pulihkan dia supaya dapat kembali berjalan lurus…

**TenTen**: Amiiiiieeeennn….

**Gw**: Hah??

**TenTen**: Si Neji lagi ngedoain lo biar lo nggak strezz kaya gnie lagi….

**Gw**: Hiaaaaahhhh!! Jurus-menutup-semua-aliran-chakura-Neji-semuanya-biar-kagak-ngalir-jadi-gak-bisa-nyerang no jutsuuuuu!! (bused dah namanya panjang amat..).

**Neji**: Heh?? (tiba-tiba) Lho?? Gw gak bisa pake byakugan!!

**Gw**: Gyahahahahahahahahahahaha!! (ber-peace ria)

**TenTen**: Oh ya ampun! Neji-ku chayankkk…. (Hueeekk!!)

**Gw**: Gw menang kali ini… hahahahahahaha!!

**TenTen**: (Ada aura-aura api aneh bin misterius ngelilingin dia) Misako-chaaaaaannnnnn!!

(Poing! Poing! Poing! Jutaan Kunai, shuriken, dan senjata tajam sadis lainnya udah pas ada diatas gw. Sebelum ngejatohin itu barang-barang tajem, TenTen memperlihatkan wajah sadisnya.)

(Alhasil, gw kembali berakhir dengan tancapan senjata TenTen dibadan gw. Dan dokter ninja misterius kembali mendatangi gw sambil membawa tandu.)

**TenTen**: Ditunggu Reviewnya yaaaaaahhhhhhh!!

**Neji**: Kami memerlukan review dari anda semua (sopan beudz…)! Jangan lupa untuk me-review…

**Neji **& **TenTen**: See u in the next chapz!!

**Gw**: (udah sekarat)i….i…ya….jyaaaa….jya ne…


	3. Chapter 3: Di kamar Neji

**Pendahuluan **(udah kayak mau bikin makalah aja yak??) : Yooosssshh!! Akhirnya cita-cita gue bikin ff Naruto kewujud juga…Senangnya… Kalo masih kurang bagus, mohon dimaapin segede-gedenya. .v maklum, status masih junior…

**Disclaimer **: Tentunya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei adalah pemilik resmi Naruto, tapi gue pengen Neji buat gue!! Huaaaaaaa!!

**Summary**: Ini adalah sedikit cerita gimana perjalanan NejiTen dari pas jadian sampe akhirnya melangkah ke pelaminan dan beberapa kisah pengiring lainnya… hehehehehe… Enjoy it!

**P.S**: yang dalam kurung (…) adalah sedikit komen gak guna dari gw.

Yyyyyoooooooossssssssshhhhhhhh!!

**Chapter 3**: Aishiteru, zutto

Pada chapz kali ini kita akan mengambil dari sudut pandang TenTen (Mas kameramen yang paling setia, kita musti pindahin peralatan kamera ke ruman TenTen-chan!!).

Jam meja kecil berbentuk bintang berwarna kuning di atas meja belajar TenTen telah menunjukkan jam 9 pagi.

Hari ini hari Minggu, Team Gai sedang libur latihan.

TenTen keluar kamar dan naik ke atap rumah, kebetulan matahari sedang hangat bersahabat. TenTen merebahkan dirinya di atap rumah sebelah tanki aer (hmm… kalo ada tanki yang bocor berarti kita tau siapa pelakunya…-widesmile-).

TenTen menatapi awan-awan putih dengan bentuk lucu dan matahari yang tersembunyi malu-malu dibelakangnya. Matahari itu, mirip Neji, batin TenTen.

Flashback

"Berani sekali kalian menguntit aku dan TenTen." Kata Neji dengan sok dingin, padahal muka udah merah banget.

"_Itu…Itu…Kita semua khawatir ma kamu dan TenTen." Naruto mewakili bicara._

_TenTen menghela nafas dengan kesal. Huh, mereka merusak momen indah gw!! Pikir TenTen kesal._

"_Gomenasai ne… Neji-niisan, TenTen-chan…" Hinata berkata malu-malu._

"_Tetapi, tumben sekali kalian benar-benar tenang saat menguping." Sahut Neji heran sambil mengamati para pengintai amatir ini. _

(Oiah!! Ada sayembara di akhir cerita… So, stay cool yahhhh!!).

_Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino, Gaara, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino saling memandang satu sama lain. _(bused dah… Yang nguping rame amat??)

"_Lalu, lalu, kapan rencananya??" Suara Kiba memecah keheningan sesaat _(kalo suara Kiba memecah Kaca, waduuuhhhh…. Oom Hiashi udah siapin peso buat cincang Kiba n' Akamaru).

"_Rencana apa?" Jawab Neji heran._

"_Tentu saja, rencana pernikahan." Sambar Gaara santai _(ya amplop ya prangko ya kertas!! Gaara-sama yang stei kul jadi begini??).

"_Eh? Kita kan baru aja jadian." Seru TenTen dengan semburat merah dimukanya yang semakin bertambah._

"_Iya… ya… masa cepet-cepet menikah?" Simpul Shino tanpa ekspreso, eh, ekspresi deng._

"_Aaahh, gak usah banyak teori. Bukannya kalian selama ini udah saling ngerti? Tapi baru sekarang kan kalian saling jujur??" Ujar Temari tenang._

_Neji dan TenTen berpandangan sejenak, muka keduanya sudah sangat merah._

"_Pasangan yang lucu. Merepotkan sekali." Komen Shikamaru dengan quote yang sama._

"_Keduanya terlalu malu ya? Untung ada buket bunga Hinata." Sahut Sasuke._

"_Dan beruntung Neji keselek puding bukan __**sendok puding**__." Komen Chouji sambil makan wedding cake yang telah dipotong-potong di piring kecil _(Ya iya lah!! Chouji-kun, kalo Neji-niichan keselek sendok puding, Neji-niichan gak bakal disini lagi nembak TenTen).

"_Jadi, buket bunga membawa berkah nih judulnya??" Goda Sakura._

"_Eh, Neji kamu belom bilang kata itu." Celetuk Naruto penuh ke-PD-an _(Heeeekkk!! Udah pke kata 'penuh' tambahin 'ke-an' lagi… Oh mi gosh!! Kucing tetangga bunting!!).

"_Kata apa?" Tanya Neji bingung. Mukanya sudah balik warna _(?)_ jadi putih mulus lagi._

"_Ada 9 hurup, dimulai dari 'a'!!" Sembur Naruto excited._

_Semua personel 'pengintai amatir' Team bergetar senang. "Masa' sih gak tau?" Ujar mereka dengan semangat '45._

_Neji ber-oh!-kecil menyadari apa kata tersebut. Neji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal _(lihat penyebabnya di chapz 1)_. "Tetapi, aku boleh menambahkan satu kata lain kan?"_

"_Seterah ente lah, bos!" Seru Naruto, Arabian-nyasar-nya keluar._

"_Baik!" Jawab Neji mangstap. Neji mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri._

_TenTen mengerutkan dahi, keheranan. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Neji, agak sedikit diremas _(-awas, ancur-)_. Mata putih-ke-lavender-an Neji _(hn, susah amat!)_ yang tajam luar biasa menatap kedua mata coklat TenTen._

"_TenTen," Panggil Neji, at Last!!_

"_Eh…" TenTen speechless._

_Aku bisa, batin Neji. _(bahkan mikrocip otak Neji diprogram pke bahasa sopan. Waspadalah terhadap penyakit bahasa-indonesia-yang-sudah-disempurnakan-tingkat-akut ini dapat memengaruhi setiap kerutan otak anda!!)

Aimai ni ikiteitemo (Even though I live ambiguously)

_**Kokoro ga mijuku demo (My heart is immature, but)**_

_**Sore de ii hora soko ni wa (**__**Because of it, look, over there is**__**)**_

_**Daiji na hito ga iru (**__**The person important to me)**_

_**Kimi ga mayou no nara (if you get lost)**_

_**Boku ga michi shirube ni narou (I will be your guide)**_

_**Nochi wa shinjireba ii (if you believe in me)**_

_**Tashikameru jutsu wa motta (I'm positive I know the way)**_

**_Osorenaide (so don't be afraid)_**

_-Michi To You All-_

_"A…Ais… Aishiteru, zu…zutto." Akhirnya Neji mengeluarkan semuanya. Sesaat, pikiran Neji kosong melompong._

"_Hah?" TenTen menaikkan kedua alisnya, kirain salah denger._

_Hening sesaat._

_Naruto mangap lebar banget, ada lalat ijo udah liat-liat mulut Naruto ngangkang. _

_Siap-siap landing. Tapi Naruto reflek menutup mulutnya._

_Still in hening mode._

_Tangan Shino udah gatel mau nangkep tu lalat ijo buat dimasukkin di toples koleksi serangganya._

_Nnnnggggggggg…Tu lalat ijo berdengung sotoy n' songong abis ngelilingin Gaara yang juga lagi terperangah._

_Gaara pengen pake Sabaku Sou Sou buat musnahin tu lalat ijo rese._

_Sai langsung mengambil gulungan perkamen kosong, tinta, dan kuas. Gak mau ketinggalan buat ngelukis…_

_Itu lalat ijo._

(Gubrak!!)

_TenTen mengerjapkan mata dua kali. Cluk, cluk…_(serem amat… kayak kodok ngedip)

"_Jangan suruh aku mengulangnya." Neji memohon._

_TenTen tersenyum, "Gak perlu. Itu kata-kata paling indah yang pernah ada."_

_Tanpa dikomando, tangan TenTen lengsung memeluk Neji erat-erat. Mereka bisa saling merasakan bagaimana kencangnya detak jantung masing-masing. Sejenak mereka tidak bisa berpikir, hanya ada kebahagiaan di dalam hati masing-masing._

("Cieeehhhh, Misako-chan lagi ber-romantis ria nih," komen mas kameramen yang baru aja ngelap airmata ngeliat adegan NejiTen).

_Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, Neji, batin TenTen bersemangat. Tampang Neji dalam sekejap langsung berubah menjadi sangat polos seperti orang bodoh._

_Semua personel 'Pengintai Amatir' juga merasakan kehangatan cinta. Naruto mencium pipi Hinata, Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura, Temari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shikamaru, Sai memegang tangan Ino, Gaara, Kiba, dan Shino bersandar di kanan-kiri pintu kamar Neji. Sedangkan Chouji terus memakan wedding cake-nya dengan kalap._

"_Pokoknya, undangan selanjutnya akan datang dari keluarga Hyuuga lagi." Ujar Sai dengan senyum yang, ehem, tulus. _(tumbenan Sai!!)

"_Tetapi, kalian mau menunggu 'kan?" Tanya Neji masih dengan muka paling polos._

"_Tentu saja!!" Seru semua bebarengan._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Yyyyyoooooooossssssssshhhhhhhh!!_

_Selembar sirih (hah? Makin gak bener??) dari gw…_

**P.S**: kali ini yang dalem kurung (…) adalah keadaan/ situesien yang terjadi…

**Neji**: Huuaaahh!! Misako-chan. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kamu semangat sekali untuk bikin fanfic ini. (Lagi nguap bareng TenTen di belakang gue. Mreka lagi duduk di samping gw)

**TenTen**: Huaahh!! Iya, sampe bela-belain tidur jam stengah satu gini.

**Gw**: (sambil nguap lebaaaaaaarrrrrr) Huuuuaaaaahhhhhh!! Abis… Cuma fanfic yang bisa ngeluarin semua ide gila gw.

**Neji**: Niat sekali kamu. Coba kalau kamu seperti ini juga dalam pelajaran.

**Gw**: Haaaahhh… Neji-niichan, penyakit lo tambah akut aja ya. Udah gitu, gw juga tau lo pinter. Tapi…

**TenTen**: Tapi?

**Gw**: Tapi sayangnya, pelajaran tidaklah semenarik fanfic (Gw ikut ketularan Neji).

(Krik, krik, krik… jangkrik depan rumah bunyi)

(Gubrak! Neji n' TenTen langsung tepar)

**Gw**: Heh!! Lo berdua! Jangan tidur duluuuu… Gw takut nih sendirian…

**Neji**: (sambil merem, dengan suara gak-mau-tau-terserah-lo-aja) Aaah… Aku dan TenTen sudah sangat mengantuk. Kami duluan ya.

**TenTen**: (sambil merem, suara serupa Neji)Ya… See u in the morning.

(Zzzzzzz… Suara orang tidur udah kedengeran)

**Gw**: Jahaaaaattt… Aku ditinggal sendiri…

**Gw**: Well… Minna-san, kayaknya gw yang nutup fanfic kali ini. Tanpa pertempuran dan tanpa kedatangan perawat ninja misterius yang datang tiba-tiba membawa tandu.

**Gw**: (nabok jidat TenTen, mumpung dia-nya lagi pules) Oia minna-san, sampe lupa. Sayembara yang gw janjiin diatas tadi adalah:

_**Bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan penyakit Neji yang sudah akut ini??**_

Bagi para viewers (wedeeehhhh) yang punya usul, silahkan klik link Go dibawah ini dan masukkan ide gila anda untuk menyembuhkan Neji. Bagi ide yang ter-gila akan mendapat kehormatan untuk tampil di chapz selanjutnya. Sekalian kasi deskripsi mau tampil gimana di chapz selanjutnya.

**Gw**: So, see u in the next chapter. Jya ne!


End file.
